csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Dr. Al Robbins
Al Robbins is de Chief Medical Examiner (Lijkschouwer) bij de Las Vegas Politie en werkt nauw samen met D.B. Russell en de rest van het team CSI's. Persoonlijkheid Robbins is Gil Grissom's intellectuele gelijke en, net zoals Grissom, lijkt Dr. Robbins niet verstoord of verbijsterd door de acties en gewoonten in de verschillende subculturen. Hoewel hij een Siamese kat heeft die kleintjes kreeg in seizoen 5 liet Dr. Robbins in de aflevering Cats in the Cradle blijken dat hij meer een hondenpersoon is. Hij is doodsbang voor ratten omdat ze gevaarlijk zijn voor de hygiëne. Hij trekt een HazMat pak aan (en dwingt David Phillips hetzelfde te doen) wanneer ze op jacht gaan naar de rat in de aflevering Lab Rats. Robbins heeft een voorliefde voor koffie, vooral voor de Macchiato en speelt gitaar in een band die hij gevormd heeft met de dagploeg van de lijkschouwers. Hij houdt ook een album bij met foto's van beroemdheden die bij hem binnen komen, waaronder Tupac Shakur en The Who bassist John Entwistle. Hij blijkt redelijk bedreven te zijn in het bakken als hij een zelfgemaakte aardbeientaart naar het lab brengt in de aflevering Dog Eat Dog. Vroegere Leven Al werd opgevoed door zijn moeder, die een geregistreerd verpleegkundige was. Al bracht een groot deel van zijn leven in ziekenhuizen door. Vanaf zeer jonge leeftijd was hij in staat om de cyclus van het leven te begrijpen en als jonge man studeerde hij af met een Masters Degree in de psychologie aan de Johns Hopkins University. Op jonge leeftijd werd Al geraakt door een dronken automobilist en raakte hij zijn beide benen kwijt. Hij loopt met gebruik van prothetische ledematen en een kruk. Het ongeval van Al loopt parallel aan een soortgelijk ongeval dat Robert David Hall had op de leeftijd van 18. Al nam zijn eerste baan als lijkschouwer in Arlington in Virginia, waar hij bleef voor een aantal jaren voordat hij verhuisde naar Las Vegas met zijn vrouw en 3 kinderen; Sindsdien is hij daar Chief Medical Examiner van de nachtdienst bij de LVPD CSI. Er is weinig bekend over het persoonlijke leven van Al Robbins. Hij was een tweeling, maar de andere was doodgeboren. Zijn moeder schreef zijn carrière keuze om zoveel mogelijk dagen met een lijk door te brengen. Hij is getrouwd en heeft minstens 3 kinderen: volgens de aflevering Overload was het jongste kind geboren in 1987. In The Theory of Everything laat hij weten dat hij lijdt aan bradycardie en een pacemaker draagt. In de aflevering Genetic Disorder in seizoen 12 meldt zijn vrouw Judy een moord dat gebeurde in hun huis, waardoor Jim Brass denkt dat zijn vrouw een affaire had. Robbins vertelt Jim Brass dat hij het door zijn eigen verleden met zijn eigen ex-vrouw erger maakt dan dat het is en regelt een advocaat voor zijn vrouw. Nadat de zaak gesloten is, biedt Jim Brass zijn excuses aan voor het maken van een dergelijke veronderstelling. In deze aflevering wordt onthuld dat Robbins en zijn vrouw 25 jaar getrouwd zijn. Judy had de hulp ingeroepen van het slachtoffer, een genealoog, om een stamboom te maken als cadeau voor Al. Aan het einde van de aflevering krijgt Al de stamboom te zien en ontdekt hij dat hij een directe afstammeling is van William "Buffalo Bill" Cody. Tijdens het werk Al werkt vaak nauw samen met het CSI-team, waardoor hij ze vaak waardevolle adviezen kan geven waardoor een zaak opgelost wordt. Vanwege zijn leeftijd en handicap stuurt hij meestal zijn assistent David Phillips om het lichaam te onderzoeken op het terrein, maar af en toe komt hij zelf. Nadat Gil Grissom weggegaan was, ontwikkelde Robbins een soortgelijke vriendschap als hij had met Gil met de nieuwe CSI Raymond Langston. Hij biedt zijn kantoorruimte aan wanneer hij aankomt bij het lab en het paar wordt af en toe gezien terwijl ze samen aan het zingen zijn. In Genetic Disorder werd een man dood aangetroffen in zijn bed wat impliceert dat Robbins vrouw een affaire met hem had. Echter, alle CSI's, zelfs de nieuwe supervisor D.B. Russell, springen te hulp om zijn onschuld te bewijzen. Het CSI-team komt erachter dat Al niet de oorzaak is van de dood van de man en hij wordt vrijgelaten. Trivia * In een aflevering in seizoen 1 noemt Catherine Willows Al Robbins als zij het mortuarium inloop David. Het is nooit duidelijk geworden of hij in het originele script David heette of dat Marg Helgenberger een fout maakte. * Hij is bang voor ratten * Hij heeft een pacemaker als behandeling voor bradycardia (harttraagheid) * Hij is 1 keer vreemdgegaan * Hij is familie van Buffalo Bill Bronnen * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Al_Robbins Categorie:Stubs Categorie:Sectie Stubs Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Medisch personeel